


Mr. Smith

by Mystrye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boss - Freeform, Consequences, Dean - Freeform, Dean Smith - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean is a dad, Drama, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, F/M, Family, Guilty Dean, Kids, Love, OFC - Freeform, Office, Office Sex, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Rekindled Romance, Romance, Secretary - Freeform, Sex, Uncle Sam, Unplanned Pregnancy, season 10, season 4, single mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: Caroline was Mr. Smith's secretary. He had not been with the company long but their romance burned fast.A what if that takes place during Season 4 Episode 17, where Dean and sam are placed into very ordinary lives by Zachariah.





	1. Chapter 1

The day my sexy new boss started with us at Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. was the day my life changed. I spent most of my time trying not to blush as he flirted. He was a nice man, tall with short hair, and evidently very good at his job as Director of Sales and Marketing. Dean Smith. 

The first week I had spent desperately trying to remain professional. He was my boss. I was just a secretary. It was both stereotypical and taboo. 

But by the end of week one, he had asked me out on a date and we had spent Saturday night at a quaint restaurant downtown. I liked him. A lot. But a rational part of my brain told me that this really wasn't going to last. 

I wasn't ugly but I wasn't particularly pretty either. I was a average in basically all ways. Brown hair and brown eyes. Barely over 5'4". Curvy but not really in the ways that magazines made seem sexy. And part of me felt like the date was a bit pity thing, or that he was just new to the area and I was available. 

But when he walked me to my apartment that night, butterflies swarmed around in my belly. 

"So this is me." I said softly, my face bright red as we stood before the white door with 15A on it. "Do... I mean, would you like to come in for some coffee?" 

I held my breath as I waited for his answer. Had I overstepped. He was my boss. I'd known him for less than a week. This was very inappropriate. But when he smiled at me, I melted. 

I managed not to fumbled with the keys too badly and walked into my small apartment. It wasn't much but it was nice, clean, and home. He followed me in and shrugged off his suit jacket and laid it over the back of a near by chair. My jacket followed as I stood a little nervously. 

"So, coffee?" I asked. 

He laughed a little and walked the few steps closer to me. His hand caressed my cheek and his lips met mine in a gentle kiss. Slowly his tongue slipped past my lips and I moaned into his mouth. 

We found ourselves in a tangled mess on my bed a little while later, breathing hard and sweaty. He kissed me with passion equal to earlier activities after he dressed. Apologizing that he couldn't stay because of things he had to do the next day. 

Sunday morning I awoke with a fear that I had made a horrible mistake, but when my phone buzzed indicating a text message my heart lightened. 

//sorry I couldn't stay last night. Leaving nearly killed me.//

I smiled and responded. //I would have liked to wake up with you in my bed.//

We texted all day and I felt better about having slept with my boss... Until Monday rolled around. Anxiety and self doubt drove me insane as I walked through the building heading to my office, right outside of his. I felt like everyone knew, despite no one said anything. No one even paid me any more attention than normal, but I found myself jumping every time I heard someone say my name. 

Dean was already in his office when I arrived. He was pacing and talking animatedly into his headset. He stopped abruptly when he saw me through the glass. The smile on his face made all my anxiety fade away. He waved at me before turning his attention back to the call he was on. 

The single rose laying on my chair just made the smile on my face grow even wider. Maybe this wasn't a mistake.   
\----

"Caroline?" It was near lunch time when I heard his voice call me from inside his office. I stood and straightened my skirt and walked to his office. 

"Yes, Mr. Smith?" I smiled at him and found it entertaining when he shifted in his seat. 

"I'm going to be very busy, I was wondering if you would mind ordering lunch for me while I take my next call?" he stood and walked across the office to me. "And maybe order something for yourself so I can spend a least a few minutes having lunch with you." 

I grinned up at him. "Now, sir. I wouldn't want to take up your time." 

I saw something flash in his eyes when I said sir and it caused a familiar heat to pool between my legs. "I'd spend all my time on you if I could, Princess."

I smiled as I found myself in his arms and his lips on mine. Damn if this didn't feel like the most wonderful thing ever. 

We spent the twenty minutes between his calls talking and eating the Thai food I had ordered. He had grumbled about carbs but eventually said he would eat it if it made me smile. Then we went back to work. 

It was dark before he ended the final call for the evening. "Caroline? Are you still here?" 

I smirked at him a little as I walked into his office again. "Yes, Mr. Smith." 

"Anyone else here?" 

"No, Sir. I believe everyone else has gone home." I answered as I walked closer to where he was seated on his desk. 

"Good."

He moved so fast that I gasped as his mouth descended in mine. He pulled me between his legs and a hand tangled in my hair. His other hand ran up my leg and under my pencil skirt. I moaned into his mouth as his knuckles grazed the fabric over my panties. 

He pulled back for a moment. "I've been thinking about this all day."

So had I. 

He spun us around and placed my ass on the desk and I realized that things had already been moved out of the way. He really had been thinking about this. 

He wasted no time pulling my panties down around my ankles and shoving my skirt is until it bunched around my waist. 

I bit back a cry as his mouth descended between my thighs. He liked, sucked, and nipped as I squirmed on his desk. One finger slid into me and I gasped and let out a moan. Another finger joined the first and as his thumb pressed against my clip I came, writhing about on his desk and trying not to be too loud. There might not be anyone else on this floor but still.... 

Still shaking from my orgasim, I watched as he stood and opened his pants. He pushed the fabric aside enough to release his cock. He pumped his hand over himself a few times before lining his cock up and sliding into me in one stroke. 

We moaned together and it took him a moment to move. I thought he was going to break the desk as his thrusted into me. He was so calm and collected most of the time but when it came to sex, evidently this man was a god. 

We sank to the floor when we were done, his arms wrapped around me, pressing kisses to my forehead. 

The rest of the week followed in a similar fashion. Wednesday we went out for lunch.   
Friday we went to dinner and a movie and he stayed the night and most of Saturday at my apartment. And Sunday we texted all day. 

Monday was when everything changed. Dean seemed on edge. Then Tuesday an IT man committed suicide with the break room microwave. He held me while I cried in his office over the horror of it, but he seemed distracted. A day later, another man stabbed himself with a pencil in front of Dean. And later he had a meeting with another IT guy. 

With everything that had happened, we had no time to spend together and I understood completely. It was all insane. But I felt like there was more going on than what I knew. 

I'd ask him Friday after work, i told myself. I just needed to be patient. Surely nothing was wrong. 

Friday rolled around and Dean was having a meeting with his boss around the end of day. I could tell by the look on Dean's face that something was wrong but I couldn't hear the conversation. Eventually I knocked softly and opened the door. 

"Mr. Smith. I am going home for the day, do you need anything?" I silently prayed he would ask me to stay or give me some sort of sign. 

Instead his eyes looked at me with confusion. It was almost like he was having trouble figuring out who I was. Then realization hit him and his eyes widened. It was a weird thing to watch. "Um. No, Caroline. Thank you."

I nodded as my stomach dropped but I tried to shake it off. Can't tell the his boss he is banging his secretary on the third week of work. I waited a few more minutes before finally leaving for the evening. 

I texted him Saturday. Called him Sunday. And never received a response. Monday, there was no sign he had ever really worked at Sandover. And my heart broke, just like I knew it would.   
\----

I tried to find him but Dean Smith didn't seem to exist. My bosses just told me that he was promoted to the Michigan office. But I was never able to find his contact information. And when the little lines on the pregnancy test confirmed my fears, I sank to the floor and cried.


	2. My Life Turned Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over six years later....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this. I hope you all like it.

"Angelica. Cmon sweetheart. It's time for school." I called down the hall as I scooped scrambled eggs onto a Disney Princess plate and poured orange juice into an Incredible Hulk cup. 

"Mommy. I don't wanna go to school. People are gonna ask me about Mr & Mrs Wilson again!" The six year old with dirty blonde hair and green eyes whined at me as she shuffled her feet into kitchen. I let out a sigh. Our neighbors had been found dead, in a fairly gruesome way last week, and Angelica was smart for a six year old. She understood what had happened, as well as any if us did, really. And evidently the other kids at school kept asking about the dead neighbors. 

I knelt in front if my daughter, tucked her hair behind her ear and took her hand. "Just tell them that you don't wanna talk about it. Or that you don't know. And if they give you any real trouble, just tell the teacher." 

The little girl pouted and shuffled her feet. "If I tell they'll call me a snitch." 

I frowned. "Okay. I will send your teacher a message. But you have to go to school, okay?" 

She nodded and climbed up into her chair to eat. 

I dropped her off at school and headed home. For the last few years, I managed to work from home, which made taking care of a six year old by myself infinity easier. After I had found out I was pregnant and had no luck finding Dean Smith, I had to quit my job as a secretary. They didn't make me quit, but I also didn't want to stay where I'd met the man who had changed my life. 

It had been a struggle. I had no real family to speak but and few friends. But I made it work. And in the end, I had a beautiful daughter, a home, and a life that made me happy. And nothing weird had happened until our neighbors turned up murdered. 

It still made me uneasy. What if the murder came back? Were Angelica and I safe? The police told me, we'll outside earshot of my daughter that Mr & Mrs Wilson had killed each other so there shouldn't be any danger to our family. But it still made me nervous. 

So when a knock came at my door in the middle of the day while I was working at my computer, I jumped and knocked over my coffee cup, spilling hot coffee over my arm. I bit back my curses as best I could and grabbed a towel before answering. 

The man on the other side of the door was incredibly tall and vaguely familiar. He was dressed in a suit but had hair that just brushed the collar of his jacket. His eyes were full of worry. "are you okay, I thought I heard you scream?"

I blushed and shook my head. "The knock startled me and I knocked over my coffee. But I'm fine. What can I do for you?"

"Right. Sorry. Agent Page. FBI." He pulled out a badge, flashed it, then put it back in his suit pocket. "I wanted to ask you a few questions about Mr & Mrs Wilson." 

"I already answered the police's questions. And since when does the FBI care about double suicides?" I asked but took a step back to let the man inside. "Do you want some coffee? I'm evidently going to be making more." 

"Yes please. My partner is on his way. He got held up for a few minutes." he answered. I led him to the living room and he sat on the couch while I set about making coffee in the next room. The open concept design allowed me to easily continue talking to him. 

"What else do you want to know, Mr Page?"

"Well, did you notice anything strange in the days before they were found?"

"No I don't think so." I answered walking back into the living room as the coffee brewed. "Everything tends to be pretty normal and quiet around here. I like that."

He nodded." Any strange smells? Or sounds? Cold spots?"

I frowned and shook my head. "No. Nothing like that."

The coffee maker beeped as the doorbell rang." That would be my partner." Mr. Page stood.

"Okay. go ahead and let him in, I'll finish the coffee." I disappeared back into the kitchen, wracking my brain trying to think if there was anything else. Then I remembered something. Two coffee cups in my hand I started back to the living room.   
"You know. It's gonna sound silly. But Angelica, my daughter, she had a nightmare the other night about two days before they were found. She was screaming her full head off saying she saw someone outside her window." I said as I walked back in. A second man was sitting on the couch next to Mr. Smith, his back to me. "I just thought it was a six year old's nightmare but..." 

As I turned the corner I saw the second man's face and proceeded to spill to more cups of coffee. There on my couch, more than six years later, was my daughter's father. Mr. Dean Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think????


	3. Chapter 3

My heart pounced in my chest. I could hear my blood roaring in my ears. "Dean...?" 

He looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. How do you know my name? Do I know you?" 

I didn't know how to respond to that. There was no denying this man was Dean. Mr. Smith. The man who loved and left in a span of three weeks all those years ago. Who had disappeared off the face of the planet. And he didn't recognize me at all. But I guess I wasn't that much of an impact on his life. 

"Dean?" The taller man questioned. 

Tears sprung to my eyes. I couldn't stop them as the father of my daughter continued to store at me like I'd grown another head. "Excuse me." 

I ducked back into the kitchen and grabbed a towel. The mess on the floor wasn't going to clean itself. I could hear them talking softly in the other room. 

"Who is she?"  
"I dunno, man, but she does look familiar. What did you say her name was?"  
"Caroline Kincaid."   
"Caroline.... Oh fuck!"  
"So you know her."  
"Dude, like forever ago when the angels fucked with our heads and you were an IT guy and I was... "  
" A douche... "  
"Shut up."  
"So you and her...?"  
"Yea."  
"Fuck."

I couldn't eavesdrop any more. He remembered who I was. I shook my head and headed back into the room to clean up the coffee. 

Mr Smith offered to help but I shooed his hands away. Finally I stood. "Evidently, coffee is not in the cards today. So. Whatever. Nice to see that you actually are alive and real, Mr. Smith or whatever your name is and that I'm not the new virgin Mary." 

I stood with my hands on my hips and glared at the man on my couch. He looked much like I remembered him. Age hadn't changed him that much. He looked more rugged now. Like a man who had gone to war. 

It took him a few moments to comprehend what I had so gracelessly dumped on him. Mr Smith looked back and forth between us for a few moments. "Maybe I should let you two... Yea..." He got up and left without another word. 

"Caroline, I.... "

"You what? Fucked me for two weeks then disappeared without a word. No one would give me a way to contact you. I couldn't find you anywhere. Then I found out I was pregnant. People thought I was lying about the father. Or that I was a slut who got knocked up after a one night stand at a bar." I ranted. He stood and started to pace, running a hand through his hair then over his face. 

"I'm sorry. I... There was... Oh you won't believe me. I.... Is she, it's a daughter right? You said Angelica?" I nodded. "Is she here?" 

I shook my head. "She's at school."

"Oh.right.okay...I...." he stuttered. "Can I...?" 

"No. "

"No?" He looked at me incredulously. 

"No. You can't disappear for over six years. Stumble back in and screw up her life. Only to disappear again. Which you are going to do. I know it. The 'you wouldn't believe me' statement kinda gives that away." I answered, picking up the coffee cups and heading towards the kitchen. 

He followed me. "Caroline. I... What I did... I'm sorry. I should have told you something but... I didn't know how." 

I shook my head. "I thought we had something. I don't know what really, but it wasn't just a fun romp for me. It was only two weeks so I wasn't love but... It could have been. And then..." 

"I know. " 

I took a couple breaths." Are you really FBI? "

" Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Sort of a specialized division."

"Mmhmm." I shook my head, not be living him. "Whatever. I'm guessing you will be around for a few days about Mr & Mrs Wilson?" 

He nodded. "You said Angelica had I nightmare. We... We'd like to talk to her... But if you don't... Want me to see her then... My brother can." 

"Your brother? "

" Oh. Agent Page, he... "

"So Smith isn't your real last name... Explains a lot." I sighed and met his eyes. 

"I pick up Angelica from school at 2:30. And I'll see if she's up to talking. But... I don't want her to know who you are. I can't have her heart broken when you leave. " I looked down at my watch, 2pm." Shit I have to go now to get her. "

I rushed about gathering my purse. And finally stopping to look at him." Come by around dinner. You can talk to her then. "

He nodded and left to meet up with his brother... I shook my head at it all. I wanted to cry and scream. And at the same time I wanted to feel his arms around me again. His eyes sent the same spark through my body now as it did all those years ago. 

\----

Angelica had a good day at school so when I told her that some people were coming over, she was ecstatic. I didn't think she'd be too happy when they started asking questions but I didn't want to burst her bubble. And with the tension churning in my stomach at the thought of her meeting her father, even if she didn't know it, I figured one of us should be happy. 

I made chicken Parmesan and had just taken it out of the oven when the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it!" Angelica ran towards the door. 

I called after her and rushed to catch up. She had just managed to get the door open when I caught her and scooped her up in my arms and finished opening the door. Dean and his brother... Partner... Whatever were standing on the other side. They were no longer dressed in suits but instead where in jeans and button up shirts.   
Angelica who had been very excited was suddenly shy. Tucking her head into my shoulder and looking at the two men warily. Dean's eyes were wide as he looked at the little girl. His daughter. 

"Hello, Ms Kincaid." Mr Smith greeted. 

"Right. Hello. Please. Dinner is just out of the oven."I stepped back into the house. "This is Angelica." I bounced her a little on my hip. "Sweetheart, this is... Mr Page and Mr..." 

"Dean. You can call me Dean and this is Sam." Dean cut me off. "None of that Mr stuff is needed." 

I nodded at him and looked down at the little girl in my arms. "Do you want to say hi?" 

"Hi." She whispered. "Mommy. Can I has chicken now?" 

I smiled and set her down. "Of course. C'mon." 

She bounced ahead of us and climbed up into her chair. Dean was frozen still as he watched the little girl settle in the chair and start to eat the food I placed in front of her. I made three more plates. 

"I made chicken parmesan. I hope that's okay. " I tried to make conversation. It seemed to break Dean from his trance and he took a seat next to Sam. 

"This is perfect, Ms Kincaid." Sam answered. 

"Caroline. Please. No need to be so formal." I responded as I placed a basket of garlic bread in the middle of the table before sitting down to my own plate. 

"Are you friends of Mommy?" Angelica said in between bites. 

The two men looked at each other then back to me. "Yes. Sort of."

"Cool! Mommy never has friends over. She needs more friends! I have friends at school and mommy let's them come over but she never has friends over. You should come over more often!" the six year old's logic made me close my eyes and sigh. 

"I don't know about that, sweetheart. They aren't going to be in town for very long." I answered. Trying not to look uncomfortable at the fact that my child had managed to tell them that I had no social life. Awesome. "Right?" 

Sam just smiled while Dean looked as uncomfortable as me. And... Was that sadness in his eyes? I couldn't let that get to me. He was going to leave again and I couldn't, just couldn't, start to think he would be around. 

Angelica blew a raspberry and turned back to her food. "You'll come back." 

Dinner went fairly smoothly. Angelica babbled about school and we humored her. When we were done I sent her to wash her hands and turned to Dean and sam. 

"Asking her the questions is going to upset her." I said matter of factly. "But the sooner you get her story the sooner you can leave, right?" 

"Right." Sam answered. There was a sadness in his eyes too. "We don't want to interfere with your life here. I..." 

"I don't want to disappear again, Caroline." Dean interjected. "I'm sorry I had to before. But things are... Well not really different now. But, recent events in my life.... I just..." he ran a hand over his face. "I want to be a part of her life. Please?" 

I bit my lip at the real emotion in his face. 

"Dean... " It was Sam's voice that spoke before I could. 

"No. No. Don't tell me it's a bad idea. I don't care. After everything we've been through. I just... Something will find them anyway. Eventually. You can't be related to us and not have something knocking on your door eventually. I... And then with mom. Can you really look at her and not tell her she has a grandchild. I mean... C'mon Sam." I stood staring as the two brothers argued for several more minutes. 

"What... What do you mean, something will come for us?" my eyes were wide. 

They finally looked back at me. "I..." Dean sighed. "Oh you aren't going to believe us. But... We.... Well we hunt monsters..." 

"Monsters?" It was a tiny voice behind us that made us all jump.


	4. Chapter 4

"Monsters?" it was a tiny voice behind us that made us all jump. Angelica stood in the doorway, her stuffed lion in her hands. "Like the one that killed Mr & Mrs Wilson?" 

My eyes were wide again as I looked back and forth between my little girl and the two men. Sam moved first and knelt in front of her. "Maybe. Did you see something?" 

She nodded. "Mommy said it was just a nightmare. But I saw'd it." 

I wanted to cry. "Can you tell us what you saw?" Dean asked and I found myself taking a step closer to him. A stubborn part of my brain didn't want to believe this. Didn't want to trust this man and his brother. But what if Angelica had seen something? I summoned my guts and moved to pick her up and took her into the living room, settling down on the couch with her in my lap. 

Dean sat next to me while Sam knelt on the floor in front of her again. I felt a tug on my heart strings. The two men didn’t look like strangers anymore. They looked like her father and uncle, talking to her softly and listening intently on every word she said. She described what she saw that night while clutching her stuffed lion tightly in her little hands. 

“Are me and mommy gonna be okay? We ain’t gonna die like Mr. and Mrs Wilson? Are we?” Her little eyes were full of fear.

“Oh, little princess. We aren’t going to let anything happen to you or your mother.” Dean answered as he met my eyes. Tears were flowing down my cheeks silently. I didn’t want Angelica to know that i was upset. 

“I do think you two should stay somewhere else tonight, until we catch this thing.” Sam suggested.

“I… we don’t have anywhere else to go.” I answered.

“No family or friends to spend the night with?” 

I shook my head. “I have no family. And as she elegantly pointed out earlier, I don’t really have any friends.It's just us, really.”

“We can get you a hotel room next to where we are staying.” Dean suggested. “Its nothing great but it would be easier to protect you there while we take care of this thing.”

I nodded numbly. “I’ll need to pack a few things.”

Dean followed me and Angelica upstairs while Sam stayed to keep an eye on things downstairs, just in case. 

"Get your book bag and pack your favorite toys, sweetie." I didn't need to tell Angelica twice. She grabbed her new Black widow bookbag and started filling it with toys from the floor. I took a moment to smile at the assortment of My little pony, Doc McStuffins, and Avengers toys that filled that bag. 

While she did that, I pulled her little suitcase off the top shelf of her closet and started filling it with clothes. I shot a glance at Dean who was standing awkwardly in the lavender room. This was the room his daughter loved in and the assortment of items clearly amused him a bit. 

"How long do you think we will be gone?" I asked him quietly. 

He turned those green eyes that made me want to melt, even nearly seven years later, towards me. "Um... Probably pack for a week. If we are done earlier, great. If not, we can come and grab more stuff." he answered, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, looking nervous. 

"Done, mommy!" Angelica ran up between us, with her bookbag on her back, her lion stuffed animal in one hand and a little pink nerf gun in her other one. I smiled down at her. 

"Okay, sweetie. Um... " I looked at the half filled suitcase on the bed in front of me. 

"Why don't we go done and hang out with Sam?" Dean spoke up, kneeling down to her level. "I bet he is lined with all of us up here." 

"Okay! But then won't Mommy be lonely!" My daughter answered. 

"Well, I guess I will come back up here to keep her company." Dean looked up at me and I nodded. I took a deep breath as he left me alone in the room. I was doing my very best not to be overwhelmed in front of Angelica. She was being so brave and I felt like I was going to break down. 

I forced my muscles to work, packing all the things that she would need. Including an extra pillow and blanket. I left the suitcase at the top of the stairs and went to pack my own things. 

I pulled my suitcase out from under my bed and stared at the empty luggage for several moments before plopping on the bed and burying my face in my hands. How many times had I wished that Angelica's father could be a part if her life? But this wasn't what I expected. This was insane. 

I was faintly aware of a knock at my bedroom door but I didn't answer. I couldn't being myself to say anything even as Dean entered my bedroom.

"Oh Caroline." He whispered as he knelt in front of me. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." I furiously wiped at the tears that were streaming from my eyes. 

"No. No I'm sorry. I... I would never want you or Angelica to deal with this.... I wish she could live in a world where monsters were just things on TV." His eyes were full of guilt as he spoke. 

"But... If you weren't here, we would be in more danger, right?" I asked. 

He nodded. "I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. And, once this is over..." 

"You think leaving us would suddenly make us safer?" I asked incredulously. 

"Cmon. We can talk about this later." He said softly. "We need to get you packed and safe. Then we can talk about after."

I frowned at him but stood and grabbed things from my drawers, and toiletries from the bathroom. He grabbed the suitcase and carried it down the stairs. 

Angelica was sitting on Sam's lap and was proudly showing him her little nerf gun. I was listening to her talk with a small smile on his face. It hit me in the gut. We were going to have to tell her at some point who these men really would. I didn't have family, could I really keep her from this part of her family? But did they even want this? 

I shook my head slightly. Dean was right. I'd think of this more later. 

"Okay, Princess. You ready to go?" Dean asked Angelica as he walked over to where she sat with Sam. 

"Yep!!" The little girl's eyes showed no fear as she jumped off Sam's lap and put her book at back on. "Can you carry Mr. Lion?" She held up her stuffed lion to Dean. He chuckled a little and took it. But the look on his face as she then took his hand in hers made my heart do flip flops. He looked down at the little girl with her Avengers book bag and little nerf gun in her hand like she was his entire world. He had only met her this evening and already she had a place in his heart, I could see it and it made me want to cry. 

Sam smirked before moving to help me with the suitcases and I locked up the house. I slid into the back seat of the classic muscle car and settled Angelica into the seat next to me. We left the house in the dust and I looked back at it, suddenly feeling like nothing was ever going to be the same again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Angelica was fast asleep by the time we reached the motel that Sam and Dean were staying in. She had curled up against my side, Mr Lion under her chin and her hand wrapped around the nerf gun like it would protect her from the monsters. Sam grabbed the suitcases again while Dean carefully lifted our daughter into out if the car without waking her. 

Our daughter... 

He barely knew she existed but carried her expertly. Her little head rested on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her gently but securely, like he'd protect her from the world if he had to. I climbed out of the car and gathered the rest of our things to follow them into the motel room. 

The motel was outdated but at least it was clean and didn't smell. Dean carefully laid Angelica on the bed and I covered her with one of her fleece blankets with the Hulk on it. Dean laughed softly as he saw it. 

"She's not your typical girl, is she?" he whispered to me. 

"Never typical." I answered softly. "Princesses and the Hulk. Stuffed animals and nerf guns. She likes her frilly pink stuff but also cars and superheroes." 

I cast him a glance and his eyes were filled with tears as he looked down at the little girl on the bed. 

"Okay. I don't think we will be followed here but we should give you a crash course before we go hunt this thing down." Sam was saying behind us. 

I turned but caught Dean hastily rub his face to hide the tears that had been in his eyes. 

They spent the next hour going over how to use the gun and silver knife they gave me. They lined the windows with salt and showed me how to line the door after they left. 

"You should be fine here. And with any luck we won't be gone long, okay?" Dean was saying. I nodded, looking down at the gun in my hands. "Call me if you need anything. Anything. Okay?" 

I nodded. "Yea... Okay." I looked up at him and was taken aback by the look in his eyes. "Dean..." 

He shook his head. "Once we gank this thing, we will talk, 'kay?" 

"Yea. Okay." 

He moved to walk away and my hand shot out before I could really think about it. I took a breath before leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Please be careful. I... She just met you, and she doesn't actually know who you are... But..." 

He smiled and gave my hand a squeeze. "I'll be fine."

He left and as I looked back at the little girl still asleep, I left all my emotions flow over me and cried. 

\----

 

It was in the obnoxious hours of the morning that my phone woke me from a fitful sleep. I climbed carefully from where I lay next to Angelica and answered. 

"Dean??" 

"Yea, sweetheart. " He sounded exhausted.   
" You okay? "

" Yea... We got it. Just a few minor cuts and bruises. We'll be fine." I let out the breath I'd been holding and I relaxed for the first time since We'd left my house. 

"So you're on your way back?" 

"Yea. She still asleep?"

"Out cold still." 

"We will try not to wake her. Be there in 15."

I hung up a minute later and sure enough 15 minutes later I heard the rumble of his car. I peeked out the window and saw them climb stiffly out of the vehicle and head towards the door. I'd made sure that Angelica was covered by enough blankets that light and a slight shill from the night wouldn't wake her. I just hoped that the noise of them returning wouldn't wake her either. 

Dean cracked the door softly before pushing it open. His eyes darting from me to his daughter on the bed. I smiled a little. 

"Get in before the chill wakes her." I whispered at them, waving them further into the room. 

I grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him into the light from the bathroom. He had a split lip and a cut over his right eye. Other than that he just looked filthy. "You hurt anywhere else?" I asked. 

He shook his head. "Nah, sore. Mostly just bruises." 

I looked past him at Sam. "And you?" 

"Same." The taller man answered as he carefully lowered himself into a chair. 

I nodded. "Okay. Get showered. I don't want her to wake up and see you like this. I don't want her more scared than she needs to be."

Dean looked down at me for several moments and I fought the urge to get lost in those eyes. Damn those green eyes of his, they were what hooked me the first time around. And while I loved my daughter more than anything, I couldn't let myself go down that road again. 

He nodded once and moved to take a shower. I closed my eyes as I heard the door close and the water start. They were okay. The monster was gone and they were all okay. 

\----


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we talk...

I was awoken in the morning by a soft giggle. I pried my eyes open, squinting in the early morning light. Angelica was no longer curled against my chest and instead I noticed that there was a very solid, very warm body behind me, an arm thrown over my waist. I sat up in a hurry, eyes looking around for my daughter. 

The swift movement clearly woke the body that had been cuddled behind me. I turned to see Dean fall ungracefully off the other side of the bed. He stood in a quick motion with a gun in hand looking very startled. 

More giggling drew our attention to the table on the other side of the room. Angelica was sitting on a half asleep Sam's lap giggling at something that was playing on the laptop. I relaxed immediately and was vaguely aware of Dean tucking the gun away. 

"Mommy!" Angelica said as she noticed me awake. "Mr. Sam put on a show called DuckTales! It's funny!" 

I laughed a little at the old Disney cartoon and mentally thanked Sam for not putting on Peppa Pig or Paw Patrol. I carefully crawled off the bed and walked over to my little girl. "Did you thank him?" 

"Thank you, Sam!" I watched her hug him and he smiled through a wince. 

"Cmon, sweetie. I think Sam is tired. Why don't we let him get some sleep?" I pulled her into my arms and settled her on my hip. She was getting too big for me to really carry her, but I couldn't stop myself most of the time. 

"She's fine. I heard her get up and you two looked sound asleep." Sam yawned. 

"Thank you for looking after her... I... Really appreciate it." 

"Well she's my... " He started and I shook my head sharply. We hadn't really discussed telling her that Dean was her dad. I wasn't sure what to do about now that the danger was over. "She's a good kid."  
" Why don't you get your four hours, Sammy. And we'll go get some breakfast and figure out our next step. " Dean offered. I turned to see that he was already dressed.   
"Mommy? Can we have pancakes?" Angelica asked. 

"Well, I don't see why not. But I don't know what Dean wants, why don't you ask him?" I set her down and watched as she ran over to her father. 

"Dean? Do you like pancakes? Can we have pancakes?" She asked, bouncing a little on her toes. 

The smile on his face was one of pure joy. "Of course, Princess!" He answered. 

"Cmon, munchkin let's get you dress and then we will go get pancakes with Da... Dean. Pancakes with Dean." I felt my face go hot as I almost slipped up and call Dean her Daddy. Fuck, how was I going to do this! 

He caught my gaze, those green eyes full of emotion and I abruptly turned to help Angelica get dressed. She obviously hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Oh to be so innocent. 

We found a dinner not too far away and settled into a booth. "Mommy! I wanna sit next to Dean!" She said climbing into the booth and scooting over to sit by the wall. I looked up at Dean, letting him make the decision. He smiled warmly and slid into the booth next to his daughter. 

"Just don't bug him too much," I answered, keeping a smile on my face as I sat down opposite them. Angelica already had a menu out and was pouring over it, looking for pictures of food she liked and the word pancakes. 

"She could never bug me." Dean responded, eyes full of wonder as he looked at her. 

I sighed a little and looked at the menu without really seeing it. We were going to have to talk. We needed to figure out how this was going to work. The other night he said he wanted to be a part of Angelica's life but know that I knew what he did, I was even more worried. Monsters were real, and he hunted them with his brother. How could he be a father when he had a profession like that. 

"Mommy?" 

My head snapped up as I heard Angelica's voice. I noticed then that a waitress was looking at me expectantly with a pen in her hand. 

"Oh sorry. I was lost in thought?" I blushed, feeling incredibly stupid. 

"It's okay, sugar. You want some coffee?" The waitress smiled. 

"Yes, please. And you guys order?" I looked at Dean who nodded. "Right, um. Waffles for me and a side of sausage."

The waitress nodded and walked away. 

" You okay? " Dean asked and I was a little shocked to see genuine concern in his expression. Angelica had gotten one of those menus that you could color on and had flipped it to the blank side. She didn't like coloring in the silly pictures they designed for kids. No, she liked to create her own masterpieces. One of my favorites had been Merida riding a horse into battle against a bunch of storm troopers. Most people wouldn't have gotten that from the scribbles and stick figures, but it made perfect sense to me. 

I nodded to Dean. "I'm just tired. Everything that's happened. You... That thing... I don't know how to really process that or where to go from here."

The waitress brought two coffees and a kids cup of orange juice. Dean spoke as I fixed my coffee. It was basically coffee flavored sugar milk by the time I was done, which meant it had a ton of sugar and caffeine to keep me going. 

"Well we took care of the thing so that shouldn't be a problem anymore. And, as for me... "

I shook my head." That's a conversation we need to have when other ears aren't listening." I answered looking at the child coloring next to him. "I know I mentioned it first but... Its something we need to discuss and soon before she gets more attached than she already is."

His face fell a little. "Right." 

"Dean. Do you like the Avengers?" The little girl asked, not looking up from her drawing. 

"Um... Yea, sure kiddo."

"Who's your favorite? Mine is the Hulk! "

I laughed as they discussed their favorite Marvel characters. Food came soon after and I watched as Dean dutifully cut up Angelica's pancakes. It happened so naturally, like he had been doing it his whole life. I wanted to cry. He would have made a great father and probably still would. But I had no idea how all this fit into his life. Was it reasonable to even wish it. 

And as I watched him laugh with his daughter, I remembered all the reasons I fell for him in the first place. Sure that Dean I'd known for those three weeks was not this Dean. And he had up and left with no warning, no goodbye, nothing. But now that I knew about his life, I didn't hate him for it anymore. Now I looked at those green eyes and freckles, at his face that at matured nicely, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. 

We ate quickly and decided to take Angelica to the park to let Sam sleep a little longer. I didn't want to go back to the house yet. Not until we made decisions on what to do. 

Dean and I sat next to each other on a bench around the playground while Angelica ran around and played. There weren't many other kids there, so she spent most of the time running, climbing, and doing the monkey bars. 

 

"I want to be a part of her life." Dean said suddenly but softly. Evidently we were doing this now. "I'd like to be a father to her. My own father sucked. But... My life. It's dangerous. We have a home base thing but we are on the road for days, sometimes we don't know if we are going to make it home. I've seen things you wouldn't believe. And..." He sighed. "I want to be a part of her life, I'm just terrified of her getting caught up in all this. I don't want her in danger."

I watched the emotions run over his face. He looked tortured. His eyes full of conflicting emotions as he watched his daughter play. I reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. After a moment he turned and caught my eyes. 

"I don't know what's best. But, she was already in danger. That thing killed the neighbors. She saw it. If you and Sam hadn't come by, who's to say it wouldn't have come after us." I was actually very shocked at my ability to keep my voice level. "I.... I think, I mean, I know you'll be a great father to her. And you are welcome around whenever you want. But..." 

He had started to relax and smile but stiffened when I said 'but.' I shook my head quickly. "I can't take her out of school. I won't. She needs that. So..." 

"You can't come with us." he finished for me. Taking a deep breath he looked back out at the girl who was now sitting on the ground making little makeshift buildings out of twigs and leaves. "That's okay."

I gently turned him back to face me. "But whenever you want. You can come by and see her..." I took a breath before adding, "and me. If you want to." 

I held my breath as I wanted for him to say something. Do something. His eyes flickered down to my lips and I know hoped he would get my hint. But instead he turned away and stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"I... I can't." he ran a hand over his face. "I don't know why I thought...."

I quickly added. "Or just her. I didn't mean you'd want to see me. I mean, I know you're just wanting to be a part of her life, not mine. It's all good." I hoped the pain that hit my heart wasn't apparent on my face or in my voice. I didn't expect his rejection to hurt. I don't know why I would expect him to want me, he hadn't spared me a thought in all these years. 

"No. No that's not it at all. " He answered, sitting down next to me and catching my hands in his. "Caroline. At the bunker, I could protect you both. It's warded and protected. But, I can't protect you here. I would ward the house and teach you what to look for, but she'd still be at school, and you'd still be the independent woman you are. I wouldn't be able to protect you if it got out what you meant to me." He took a breathe. "There are a lot of people and monsters who don't like me. If they learn about you... It wouldn't end well it hasn't in the past. And I'm not trying to scare you, but if I keep coming to see you, they are going to figure it out. And I can't risk it."

I studied him for a moment, seeing the legitimate worried in his green eyes. "So you are telling me," I spoke slowly. "That the only way she gets to know her father, is if we give up everything here and follow you to some super secret bunker?" 

He sighed. "It sounds bat shit crazy doesn't it?"

"Just a little bit."


End file.
